


Good Girl!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Dani bites of more than she can chew and things go extra crazy from there.
Kudos: 15





	Good Girl!

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking of Eve from Underworld and this was born 😂 wow its the first time that I've added that fool Heisenberg. He's not really someone that interests me at the moment, but what the hell I wrote him in. I also said I wouldn't write more involving the daughters as I'm waiting on their official names that Capcom won't give away 😠
> 
> **I've finally decided to look into some names for the other two sisters and since Daniela is a God meaning name I decided to go with the flow for the other two:  
>  Daniela (the blonde one) - Meaning: Spanish for "God Is My Judge"  
> Alya (other blonde one) - Meaning: Arabic for “Sent from Heaven”  
> Pandora (the brunette one) - Meaning: Greek for “all gifted”**

Alarm bells were ringing, there was an attack yet again. This time though things were different, very different. 

"Werewolves!" she heard Alya yell.

What would werewolves be doing here in Castle Dimitrescu? Hadn't Heisenberg got them under his control?

"That's Heisen.....ahhhhhhh!" Pandora now screamed. "It's feral. One of the first ones!"

It was indeed feral as the nose was a lot more longer than the others. It was a lot stronger too.

"Get it....ahhhh!"

"I have to do everything around here!" Dani frowns as she struck the beast in the back with her sickle. It just angered the creature more, causing it to thrash about to cause more harm to her sister. 

"Dani!"

"I'm going to regret this," Dani now frowned as she spawned on the things back.

Normally she wouldn't think twice about biting into someone's neck, this time it wasn't just someone, but someone more beast than man.

"It's just man blood," she tried to trick herself, though it wouldn't work. 

No matter her sister was in trouble and she'd do everything in her power to help her. Opening her mouth she lunged at the beasts neck. Her teeth sunk in deep, ripping furry flesh from its neck. The beast snarled, clawed hands coming up to help rid it of the thing on its back. 

"Still not enough for you!" Dani frowned, feeling her stomach turn at the thought of doing it all again.

She persevered and bit into it again, going deeper this time. The beast howled in pain, it's eyes growing dull as it staggered back to drop to the floor. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Dani groaned as she spit the blood and chunks of furry flesh from her mouth. 

With their leader defeat the rest of the pack ran off with their tails between their legs.

At least her sister was saved, that was the main thing right? Wrong! As the days pass by, Dani started to feel her rage against the one that had been caught. 

"Well I'm sorry that you had to do that in order to save me!" Pandora huffs.

"You should be!"

"Calm down, Dani. It's just a bit of dog blood." Alya sighs.

"Dog blood!" Dani snarled.

"Easy, you're starting to sound like one." Pandora frowned.

"Sound like what?" a voice asked from behind them.

"Dani bit a werewolf on the neck and she won't stop going on about it." Alya now informed her mother.

Alcina frowned, her hand coming to Dani's chin to look her over.

"Open," she ordered.

Dani opened her mouth.

"Hmm," her mother sighed.

"What? What is it?" 

"She's not becoming one of them is she?" Pandora asked worriedly.

Dani gave her sister a glare.

"It doesn't look like it, no." Alcina sighed again.

"Good. Wait! What?"

Alcina was already heading off again with Dani now following her on to question her about it.

xXx

"Why'd you keep scratching? You're really annoying me!" Alya frowned.

"Shut up, I can't help it!" Daniela grunted as she carried on scratching herself.

"What's this?" Pandora now asked, holding up a clump of hairs that looked a lot like fur.

"How am I supposed to know?" Dani frowned before walking off.

"You don't think?"

"I hope not."

xXx

A scream was heard throughout the entire castle.

"What is it?"

"What happened?" 

The pair had asked.

"Look at me?" Dani screamed.

The two clamped a hand over their mouth.

"Mother!"

xXx

"Yes!" Alcina frowned. "Yes, and fangs."

There was a pause on the other end.

"Hurry up, I don't want my daughter turning into one of those....things."

She rolls her eyes at the response.

"They're filthy creatures!"

She clearly didn't like the response she got as she slammed the phone down to then head back out.

"Where is she?" 

Pandora shrugged. "Drinking from the toilet?"

Alcina frowned. 

"Daniela!"

"You might have to whistle," Alya added..

Alcina ignored the pair to continue calling out her daughter's name.

"Daniela!" 

Soon a hooded figure came bounding onto the scene.

"Oh, my poor darling." Alcina cooed as Daniela rubbed her head against her mother's hand, her tongue now hanging out of her long fanged maw as she panted.

She sat down and scratched at her head with her hind paw.

"Wanna play fetch?" Alya teased.

Dani seemed all for it as Alcina sighed heavily in response.

"Fetch!" her sister smirked as she threw a ball for her.

Upon realising Dani looked to her. "Hey!" she growled, now standing on her hind legs.

Alcina pet her on the head. "I'm glad you still retained your own mind."

Dani looked to her clawed furry hands. "It comes and goes," she sighed. "Please, mother, I don't want to be a mindless beast."

"Heisenberg should be coming over shortly, sweetheart." She reassured.

"Will he help change me back?" Dani asked pleadingly.

"I hope so," Alcina could only sigh as she hugged her daughter as the other two now took in the importance of it all.

xXx

"Where is she?" Heisenberg asked upon walking into the castle, ignoring the maids.

"Outside," Alcina gestured with her head. 

He turned to head off, when she stopped him.

"Is there a way to undo this?" she asked hoping to not sound desperate.

He looked to her and shrugged, giving her the answer she already knew. 

"I'll do all I can," he nodded with a smile

Alcina shook her head. "I should have been here to look out for them."

"No, it's my fault I should have sensed them coming." He frowned.

"Then we're both at fault, now go and see what you can do for her. Just make sure she stays as my daughter."

He nodded. "I know and I'll do all I can."

She watched him head out to find Dani playing with her sisters.

"Daniela!" he called out.

She snapped and snarled at him, not wanting to go near him.

"Come here!" he sternly called her over.

She reluctantly made her way over as her sisters stood on lookout just in case he did something they didn't like.

"Alright, I told your mother I'd do all I can and that's what I'm going to do." 

xXx

He took her through all the basics, having told Alcina she'd forever look like a werewolf. Though he had promised he'd help her keep her identity so she didn't go full beast mode. Alcina wasn't pleased in the least, but she'd love her daughter no matter how she looked.

"Do all you can," she sighed as she sipped at her drink.

"You know I never back down from a challenge, Alcina."

She nodded as she watched him get to work on helping Dani. Her other two daughters knew they'd have to come to terms with living with a werewolf sister and quite frankly they didn't really care, admitted they were a tad jealous of her new abilities but that was it. She was still their sister.

xXx

Dani howled in delight as she ran around in circles hoping to catch her tail and that's when Alcina knew all hope was lost on her.

"I'm just pulling your tail," she then laughed, sounding so much like her old self again. "Mother, don't look so sad all the time. If the wind changes your face with be set in a permanent frown. And I don't wish to look upon that each and every time."

"How can I not when my daughters a..." she cut herself off, knowing for a fact that Dani was trying.

"I'm embracing it, mother." She sighed.

Alcina held out her arms to welcome her in an embrace, there was at least one good thing, she was now about a foot taller.

"I love you no matter what you are," Alcina reminded her. "I love you all."

"I know, mother." Dani sighed as a tear rolled down over her maw. "I love you all too. Now could someone scratch my back."

Alcina run her hand down her back until reaching the spot she needed taking care of. 

"Behind the ear," she now whimpered.

Alcina rubbed her behind the ear for a while until one of her sisters threw a stick for her to chase.

Life brought changes and the only way to get through it was to adapt and carry on. Dani had learnt to live with her new form, her mother and sisters not so much what with her shedding and odd times of wanting to chew on something.

"Dani!!!!"

It was just another day in Castle Dimitrescu.


End file.
